Ranma's Girl
by The Dude Slayer
Summary: Karoke at Ucchans brings out the poet in Ryoga.


Ranma 1/2  
Ranma's Girl  
  
A No Tomorrow Production  
The Dude Slayer  
  
Over the past few months since the failed wedding, of the Tendo  
and Saotome clans, things in Nerima had changed little.  
  
Xian-Pu and Koh-Lon ran the Nekohaten while the young Amazonian  
female continued in her attempts to take Ranma as her husband, all the  
while Muu-Tsu failed to gain Xian-Pu's favor.  
  
Happosai was a constant nuisance, still driving fear into his  
pupils.  
  
Ryoga, still lost, occasionally found himself back in town for a  
"rematch" with Ranma.  
  
Ranma meanwhile still seems incapable of confessing his true  
feelings for his iinazaku, and vise-versa.  
  
The only major change to the area seemed to be in Ukyo and her  
restaurant. Ukyo decided somewhere along the way to make Fridays a  
special karaoke night, and she tended to invite the entire Nerima  
Wrecking Crew, on the grounds that no one fought over, with, or for  
Ranma.  
So far Karaoke Night at Ucchan's has been a smashing success.  
  
Ryoga stepped upto the microphone with trepidation. Nervousness  
and fear abound covered the young martial artist's facade.  
  
"Uh...hi?" The Lost Boy's voice cracked as he spoke  
apprehensively to the crowd.  
  
Ryoga swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking again.  
"Ukyo prodded me into doing this, I don't think it's very good, but  
here goes. This is a special song I rewrote for a special someone."  
  
The Lost Boy's usually dark, brooding eyes caught sight of, and  
held the iridescent light chocolate eyes of "that special someone" he  
spoke of, and Ryoga smiled a fangy grin.  
  
The strong opening guitar of a once famous 80's pop-rock tune  
vibrated through the small restaurant.  
  
Ryoga took a deep breath and began singing. The teen's heavy  
bass-tenor voice slightly over shadowing the music.  
  
"Ranma is a friend, I know he's been some kind of friend"  
  
Ranma grimaced as the crowd chuckled.  
  
"But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define.  
"Ranma has himself a harem and I wanna make one mine."  
  
Ranma groaned as Ucchan's customers laughed once more.  
  
"One of these girls is watchin' him with those eyes  
"She's never tried lovin' him with that body, it just ain't her"  
  
A series of confused looks are shared around the Wrecking Crew  
before everyone's eyes turn to Xian-Pu, who just looks confused and  
shrugs.  
  
"He's talkin' with her at the bar late, late at night.  
  
"You know, I wish that I had one of Ranma's girls,  
"I wish that I had one of Ranma's girls  
"How can I take that woman from him?"  
  
The gathered fiancées share curious looks with each other, save  
that "special someone." She sits off to the side and slightly behind  
the other members of Ranma's little "harem," as Ryoga called them.  
  
"I play along with her charade  
"There doesn't seem to be a reason to change.  
"I feel so dirty when she stars cookin' for him, knowing he won't  
appreciate it.  
"I wanna tell her that I love her, but the point is probably  
moot."  
  
The girls all glare at Akane, who looks slightly dumbfounded  
thinking that this song could be about her.  
  
Ranma's blood begins to boil as he thinks that Ryoga has the  
nerve to do such a thing in front of their friends and families.  
  
Genma-panda and Soun sit off at a far table plotting how to bring  
down the Lost Boy for his audacity.  
  
"'Cuz she's watching him with those eyes  
"An she's willin' to give him her mind and body, I just know it."  
  
Hate filled glares now return to Xian-Pu, who in turn is glaring  
at Ryoga.  
  
"But he's not holding her in his arms late at night.  
  
"You know, I wish that I had one of Ranma's girls,  
"I wish that I had one of Ranma's girls  
"How can I get that woman from him?  
  
"One of Ranma's girls, I wish that I had one of Ranma's girls  
"How can I get that woman from him?  
"How can I get that woman from him?  
  
"I'm lookin' in the mirror when I find one,  
"Knowing what she don't see in me  
"I've never been funny, or cool with the lines  
"Though I fought her once or twice."  
  
The fiancées exchanged curious glances, as if attempting to  
discern whom the Lost Boy was talking about. The young woman that this  
song had been dedicated towards stopped smiling as she attempted to  
remember when he'd ever played her Knight in a Yellow Bandanna.  
  
"Tell me, how can I get that woman from him?"  
  
The background music took the forefront as Ryoga stopped singing.  
The cursed teen let loose a fangy grin to the young woman in the  
audience as she moved closer to the small stage that had been  
assembled. Her serenader looked down at her, taking note that no one  
else in the room noticed her movement.  
  
After a beat Ryoga lifted the microphone and continued his song.  
  
"You know, I wish that I had one of Ranma's girls  
"I wish that I had one of Ranma's girls  
"I want one of Ranma's girls  
"How can I get that woman from him  
"One of Ranma's girls, I wish that I had one of Ranma's girls  
"I want, I want one of Ranma's girls."  
  
The music faded into the background along with the Lost Boy's  
vocals as the song neared its end.  
  
Ryoga took a deep breath before bowing to the crowd. Having  
expected to be booed off the stage Ryoga was shocked when  
he looked up to find himself staring at a beautiful, but angry  
female face.  
  
"Ehhh...Hi?"  
  
The gathered audience, Wrecking Crew AND Ucchan's patrons, fell  
deadly silent as the song ended. At the forefront of the amassed group  
of friends and families one of the least likely people stood. Quickly  
she stepped upon the small stage and took residence next to the  
Eternally Lost Boy.  
  
The group waited patiently in the growing silence as Ryoga looked  
up at the woman by his side. Even those next to the door could hear  
his audible gulp. "Ehhh...Hi?"  
  
"Ryoga-kun?" The young woman spoke evenly and with a slightly  
cultured tone. "I thought we agreed, no 80s pop tunes for Karaoke  
Night."  
  
Ryoga rubbed the back of his neck. "H-h-hai."  
  
The young woman glared up at the cursed teen and placed her hands  
on his hips. "Did you mean what you said in that song? About loving  
me, and wanting me?"  
  
Ryoga nodded as he swallowed the lump forming at the back of his  
throat. "Hai. Did you like the song?"  
  
The sternness left the girl's face as she smiled at the Lost Boy.  
"Ryoga-kun, I loved it. Thank you." The young woman happily gathered  
the slightly confused boy into her arms in the most reassuring hug  
Ryoga had ever had.  
  
Suffice to say the Eternally Lost Boy, didn't seem so lost now,  
Ryoga finally found a place to come home to.

* * *

Who is Ranma's Girl? Only I know, and I don't feel like telling  
anyone. Let's hear what you all think.  
  
"Jesse's Girl" was written and preformed by Rick Springfield. It is  
used without permission.  
  
All characters, places, names, and events are product of Rumiko  
Takahashi and are used without permission.  
  
I seek to make no profit and ask that if anyone reads this, please let  
me know what you think. redrum124 at bigfoot dot com  
  



End file.
